Together at Last
by HarryPotterNut1
Summary: **ALLIGENT SPOILERS** After two years of life without Tris, Tobias can't take it anymore. He sacrifices everything for the one way that they can be together at last...
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I hope you like this story! Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or it's characters, Veronica Roth does**

* * *

**Together At Last**

**Prologue**

He couldn't take it anymore. She filled his dreams, his nightmares, and his thoughts every day. He needed to be with her. And there was only one way to do that. Tobias Eaton reached up, holding a knife. "Goodbye everyone," he whispered to himself. With one motion, he cut the strap of the zip line, and fell towards the ground.

* * *

When Tobias woke up, the first thing that came into view was a pair of blue eyes, slightly lighter than his own. He saw a flash of blonde hair and joy filled his heart. The face that filled his dreams, nightmares, and thoughts became clear. The face of Beatrice Prior came to view.

"Tris," Tobias said, his face breaking into a rare smile.

"Tobias! What are you doing here?!" Tris exclaimed while pulling him to his feet.

"I thought that was obvious." Tobias replied

"I mean you could have had a great life!"

"I couldn't bear the thought of life without you any longer." Tobias leaned in and they kissed for the first time in two years. They happily walked into heaven, together at last.


	2. Greetings and Dauntless Cake

**A/N: Hi! Okay so here is a humorous chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tobias, I think you know everyone here, but that's Marlene, Uriah, my mom, Natalie, and Lynn." Tris said, pointing at the crowd that had gathered to greet the new arrival.

"Four, man, I didn't expect to see you here," Uriah said with a grin.

"Hi Uriah," Tobias said, rolling his eyes, "Hi guys." Everyone said hello, and soon the two lovers were alone.

"So, Tobias, since it's your first day, we can do anything you want!"

"Anything?" Tobias questioned an evil glint in his eye. Tris grinned. She knew where this was going.

* * *

Uriah walked down the hall to Tris' "house" There was clearly a lot going on in there, for he could hear happy shouts from outside.

"Guys?" He called, and pushed open the door. Tris and Tobias froze.

"How dare you eat cake without me!" Uriah screamed.

"Whoops," Tobias stammered, "But you have to admit, this cake is like hea-" Tris and Uriah glared at him. "Oh yeah, right. But seriously, have you noticed that the Dauntless cake got better once you die?!" The others laughed.

"Anyway, Tris, I came because you are needed in the control room," Uriah explained.

"Oh man, this can't be good," muttered Tris. She and Tobias walked out of the room. Uriah waited until they were out of sight before grabbing the cake that lay on the table.

"Score!" He whispered to himself, punching the air.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review- I love constructive criticism**


	3. The Control Room

**A/N: HEY! It's been so long...um *guilty look* ANYAWAY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER:**

* * *

"This is the control room," announced Tris, in tour guide mode, as she pushed open a heavy white door. Tobias looked around in awe. He saw all white- white clothes, white walls, white tables, and more. Plus, there were screens everywhere: some holographic, some computers, and some covering entire walls. But, the most astonishing thing was the people. Natalie and Andrew Prior stood looking at a computer screen intently. Will, Christina's lover, was talking to none other than Tori Wu, who worked in the tattoo shop of the Dauntless compound. Many other people, a swarm of other people, are scattered around the large, airy room, some he cannot identify. But the faces, oh the faces, they do not only bring a flash of recognition but a plethora of memories.

For these were the faces of those that Tobias had lost.

"Woah," Tobias breathed, once he had awoken from his trance.

"Yeah, I know," replied Tris, smiling at his expression, "This is where we can see everything that goes on back on earth. Apparently, people re serious when they say 'guardian angels.'"

"Who were you watching over?"

"You," Tris smiled. She leaned in and stood on her tiptoes, just as she had done the day she passed initiation. Tobias' lips had just brushed hers when a voice interrupted them.

"Oh, Tris, you're here!" Natalie interrupted, "Good. We're going to need your help… I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem,"

"Oh? Why would you need-" Tris was interrupted as Uriah rushed into the room, chocolate smeared all over his face.

"Am…..I…Late?" He said, panting.

"Uri," Tobias said dubiously, "Did. You. TAKE MY CAKE?!"

"Uh oh."


End file.
